Saving Myself
by bmkenny
Summary: A new girl arrives County General Hospital. A new docter is coming. A crazy nurse is eating all the McFlurries during her duty. A couple comes to stay. And an old docter is back. How will everyone deal with this!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: "Saving Myself"**

**Rate: T**

**Start: In season 13, with Luka already the chef. Gates is already an intern and Ray already saw Gates with Neela, but didn't ask Katey out or something. Just go with the story and you will see what will happen.**

**Autor: Isabela**

**Chapter: 1**

**Summary: A new girl arrives County General Hospital. A new docter is coming. A crazy nurse is eating all the McFlurries during her duty. A couple comes to stay. And an old docter is back. How will everyone deal with this?!**

**Note: I really hope that you will enjoy it. Leave a review and that will make me happy for sure. Thank you for everything.**

*****

"Sunrise…"

"A new beginning." A small girl, with almost 4'10'', with a smile and curious smile on her dark lips said as she finished her friend quote. She was looking with attention as her big and unmistakable brown eyes in a hazel form were moving side to side. Right to Left. Front to back. The plastic spoon in her dark hand was moving at the same rhythm as her eyes, like a beautiful melody when suddenly she let out a loud laugh making everyone that was on the subway turn to look at what she was doing.

"Right!!" She yelled really loudly in an excited way. Her eyes were still looking at the spoon with full attention but more careful this time. It was something in her eyes that made everyone thought that she was crazy. They were shining like diamonds but at the same time sad, hiding under a cover that was her simply and lunatic smile.

"Can you stop with that?" The other girl, right in front of her asked when she finally looked at her. Her back was rested against the handrail of the subway trying to hold at the same time the black bag that she was keeping closer to her. The girl with hazel girls looked down at her caramel watch checking the time. It was the second time in the last two seconds that she did that.

"Like that we don't arrive in time…" She commented under her breath, stopping for a second to look at the girl in front of her. She was still looking at the spoon. But this time looking inside of the McFlurry that she let melt along their way to the work. "Are you waiting for the ice cream to grow up or something?"

"I left an m&m's there…in the end" The Indian girl explained looking at that. Her tongue slightly out of her mouth, 'glue' to the corner of her bottom lip, and her eyes shaking as she was trying to reach the peanut. That was until the subway stopped and the spoon flied to the other side of the train.

"Damn!" She cursed under her breath looking at the spoon in the other side of the carriage.

"It's just a peanut… Now look at your jacket. You look like you didn't even sleep tonight. And you did…like a stone." The other girl laughed slightly rolling her eyes as the other sticking her tongue out at her. "You are acting like a kid Alex…"

"Bullshit!" Alex said in an annoying way as she stood up on her feet when an old man, around the eighty years old asked her seat. She smiled slightly down at the man, and moved to the side resting her back against the handrail where the other girl was. "I don't think this will work Kathryn…" She whispered under her breath looking around making sure that none was hearing. "We just came here…we don't know anyone…we are walking into the darkness…"

"Are you scared that the wolf will bite you?" Kathryn asked looking at her friend with a smirk in her rosy lips. She couldn't help to not play with her friend. It was too funny to see her evil look at her when she was simply teasing her. It was something that they had and it was unique. Alex was the kind of girl that everyone would want to hang out. She was funny, out of her mind and obvious with a way to talk that everyone would say that…that she didn't have shame of speak what she was thinking. Kathryn or Kate in the other side was simple, classic and…obsessive?!

"Skittles!!" Kate screamed as she walked out of the train. On the platform, there was a machine. Like the ones that almost all the subways have. Or hospitals and schools. With food, drinks and…candies. After all Alex wasn't the only one who was obsessed for them. It was an old obsession and obviously it was like a secret.

"Carl would be scared if he saw you screaming like that because of some rainbow pills…" Alex commented with a smirk on her lips as she followed her friend toward the machine.

Carl was an old boyfriend of Kate. Not old because of his age. But old since Kathryn knew him since they were kids. They used to play in the park, but none ever would guess that someday they would date in a medicine school. They were too different. And everyone could see that. She was the perfection in person and he was the 'writer' type. The mess up with his ideas of freedom and 'don't wash the dishes today' type. Sadly they broke up when they left to Chicago. Oh that was actually two days ago.

"Do you miss him?!" Alex asked carefully looking at Kate with attention. She didn't answer to her comment. It was suppose to come something funny from her. Maybe some joke. Or some dirty suggestion that only could come from her mouth. But nothing. Just silence. That was making Alex worried already. She knew that her bestfriend wasn't like that. They knew each other for ages. They played together when they were kids. Without forget the fact that it was her who made Kate's first haircut with the fish scissors when they were only five years old. She knew her like she knew the palm of her hand. She knew that something was wrong but that she didn't want to tell her for some reason. For the first time in her life…she was scared.

"What are you hiding me…?" She tried to know again looking at her friend who was in a calm way picking up the red packet of skittles. The machine made a scary noise. Alex jumped slightly not really waiting for that. For the first time since she woke up she only could remember that was the only time that she really got into a serious conversation. Probably since that wasn't her best way to start the day.

"We need to find a house…" Kate said without look at her. Her hazel and pretty eyes were fixed on the machine in front of her. There were all of the kinds of food. Not necessarily healthy food, but the one that you are dying for. Candies, it was like snow in Christmas. But still she shook her head. Nothing there it would make her day better. "Do you want a coffee?"

_Beep Beep_

"Forget…" Kate said lowly rolling her eyes as she opened her yellow bag and throws the packet of skittles inside. "Oh the phone…" She said under her breath like a whisper. The day didn't start in the best way. It wasn't in the best way. And she didn't need to be a witch or something to know that it won't finish in the best way neither. The phone kept ringing with an annoying noise. 'You have stolen my heart' by Dashboard Confessional was still ringing inside of her bag like it was nuts. Once she loved that song. But she had to agree. Not anymore. "Damn, damn, damn!" She yelled the last part really loudly, almost giving up when she found it in the middle of her glasses box and her red wallet.

"Red and yellow is not a good combination…" The Indian girl said leaning up as she picked up her twix chocolate and opened that careful. This wasn't probably the best place to talk about how a bag should look with the skirt or the wallet. Even with the shoes. It was an important moment _to run away_. At least that was the only thought that was in Alex head. It was a mistake to come here. It was a mistake run away from their problems to work in a city that they didn't know and that it was simply…unfamiliar for them.

"Yes sure sure…we will be there in like five minutes…" Kate said in a calm and professional voice as she was holding her phone with her shoulder at the same time that she was trying to close her big and girly bag. "I'm sorry, the train was late and we were trying to find a house too…" She stopped talking for a second. Her eyes fixed on the floor as she was listening what the other person was saying. It was man voice with a slightly accent. "I'm sorry. Sure that won't happen again…I will learn how to not confuse the word with personal life…" She said rolling her eyes.

Alex could bet the comment wasn't that Kathryn was waiting for. She was more annoyed today than in ten years that they spent together in a stupid room in the middle of New York City. They entered today in university. In the same city. She was more than glad for that. At least in the middle of so many freaks she knew a normal person. Well normal…in a way to say obvious… If eat with the hands a chip, eat a not cooked codfish and talk in her sleep was a normal thing, so then none would be surprised that she was Saint Nicholas granddaughter.

"We will be there in some minutes. I'm sorry again…oh and for the nurses…" She tried to say until stopped again.

"Other comment?" Alex asked looking at her friend as she picked up one of the bars of her chocolate and gave a huge bit on it.

"If ignore is what you meant…" Kate said under her breath as she walked out of the station.

There were a lot of persons around. The station was full and the air, it was like none could breath, even when it wasn't closed like the subway in New York. Still it was like the air was simply claustrophobic. The sky was grey, but there was no signal that would rain right now. Better than nothing. After all they weren't waiting for that and they didn't bring any umbrellas with them. _I seriously need to find a house at least to sort out my life._ That was the thought of Kate's head as they walked down the stairs to the sidewalk.

*

"She is coming in some minutes." Luka said in his typical accent as he looked down at some X-ray that Abby handled him. They were both looking at that but they didn't really look worry about it.

"It's not broken." He said under his breath as Dr Ray Barnett walked toward then. His brown eyes moved to the side to look at the young doctor. "Just give him the morphine pills and that will be enough."

"Okay…" Ray said looking at Luka for a second before as he put down on the table the X-ray and looked at Abby. "Haleh told me to give you this. They are the results of your 'I saw a green alien today' patient." He said with a smirk on his lips as he placed the envelope down on the table.

"It wasn't green. It was grey." Abby said looking quickly at him as he said that and rolled her eyes when Luka looked at her with an 'aliens what?' look. "What?"

"Nothing." He said letting out a slightly laugh as he looked down for a second before turned his eyes to look at Morris who was walking really quickly down the hall. "Morris. I want you to help Ray with the patient."

"But I'm full. I have four patients myself." The red head guy said walking backward at the same pace as he was before so then I didn't need to stop walking but at the same time he could talk with Luka. "A broken leg, a burn, helping Pratt in trauma and a girl who decided to fly and I believe that if she moves we will have a seriously problem…"

"Everyone is trying and believing in a lot of weird things today…" Abby commented right behind Luka and Ray laughed. It was obvious that she was talking about her patient.

"I don't care. Find a way. I need to talk with the new doctor." Korav explained picking up the envelope with the X-ray that he was looking before with Abby and handled that to Ray. He nodded his head smiling slightly, taking the envelope from him and walked to other side of the hall. "Morris now."

"Right right…" Archie said stopping walking and ran after Ray. _This will be a long day._

"Who is she?" Abby asked as she watched the two doctors walking away before turned her attention to Luka that was to quiet.

"A new doctor." Luka said without take his eyes off Morris and Ray that finally walked into the last room on the hall.

"Just it?" Abby asked looking at him with full attention, hoping that he would do the same.

"I guess that we will find out." He said looking forward before looked down at her and smiled walking away leaving a confused Abby for behind.

*

Notes: Done with the first chapter and obvious working on the second one already. I will upload today already for sure. First I'm terribly sorry for my mistakes. I bet that I made loads. But it's exactly 7:06 am here and I couldn't sleep until finish this story. So I'm really sorry. Oh and after all, my Portuguese sister talking all the time here. That didn't help me neither. Second, I will love to hear all of your reviews about this. And finally, I would love for you to give me some suggestion for 'who should be' Kathryn and Alex. I love to have an actor or something for an example in my head. It's so much easier for me to write the story. So I'm waiting for your help.

Thank you,

Isabela 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Name: "Saving Myself"**

**Rate: T**

**Start: In season 13, with Luka already the chef. Gates is already an intern and Ray already saw Gates with Neela, but didn't ask Katey out or something. Just go with the story and you will see what will happen.**

**Autor: Isabela**

**Chapter: 2**

**Summary: A new girl arrives County General Hospital. A new docter is coming. A crazy nurse is eating all the McFlurries during her duty. A couple comes to stay. And an old docter is back. How will everyone deal with this?!**

**Note: I really hope that you will enjoy it. Leave a review and that will make me happy for sure. Thank you for everything. Sorry that took me ages to upload this, but university started and everything is crazy now.**

* * *

*****

"No hoping for myself. That's it. I was born to live under the bridge with a bag over my shoulder, a milk box in my left hand and a flower in my other one." Alex was complaining all time right behind Kate as she was looking at the floor to not fall and holding her black and brown notebook under her arm. "It's going to rain, it's going to rain…" She continued as her tone of voice was louder this time. "Oh…it won't. Everything will work for us today. We won't need umbrellas." She said in a girly and annoying voice, trying to imitate Kate's voices.

The sky was full with grey and dark clouds. Like in some moment the sky would fall right over their heads. This wasn't probably the best day to go out. Why they couldn't be a typical Chicago habitant and brought an umbrella under their arm or inside of the bag. After all Kathryn's yellow bag was big enough to fill an umbrella inside.

"Can you shut up? We are already there…" Kate finally said rolling her eyes. It was rare someone take her out of her mind and forget what she is doing or saying. But the true is. It was what we can call a wild cat when that happens. But hey…it's rare after all. None would love to have a tiger out of the zoo.

"Well…GENIUS!! I have water inside of my top…of my jacket…I wouldn't be surprise to have that inside of my pants neither." She yelled the last part a little louder than before as they walked really quickly to the hospital.

Kate held Alex's hand really quickly and pushed her to the side as an ambulance entered in a hospital enclosure. The Indian girl was so distracted with her own reclamations that she didn't see that.

"Oh My God!! My Gabriel Friend! God Bless you! I thought I was going to die." Alex said resting her forehead against the wall trying to take slowly breaths as a circle of persons started to form around them to see if she was okay. Obviously Alex would make a scandal. No surprise on it. It was just an ambulance and after all there was no way that it would hurt her. It wasn't even closer to her. Kate just did that to make sure that she wouldn't have one of her crazy moment and threw herself to the middle of the road at the same time as the ambulance was passing by.

"I saw pee on that wall." Kate commented with a smirk on her lips. It didn't need to be true. But it was enough for Alex to stop with the drama.

"Eww…" Alex just whispered under her breath making a disgusted face as she pulled away from that dirty wall and looked at that up and down. "I can´t see any pee here." She tilted her head to the side and shook her head before turned around suddenly to walk after Kate, but she stopped.

When she arrived at the hospital ER's door, she took a deeply breath and looked around at that. Looked small maybe, or something like that. Nothing what she had imagined. She always wanted to be a doctor since she was a kid. And work in an ER it was a dream. It wasn't supposed to be the dream of any medical student?! I meant this is a real doctor life. Save a person in less than two minutes. Feel that we have a life in our hands and if we don't make a decision in time, someone can dead. A family will be without a son, a wife or a daughter. And the doctor will be without a little of hope. But what is life without those decisions?! Without work to make the Earth a better place?! It's nothing…

"That's it A…our life started now…" Kate said with a smile of hope in her lips as she looked up around the building in front of her and then at her left side when her friend didn't answer her. "Alex?"

_Weird persons. _Alex thought when she looked up and down at the persons that made a circle around her before. When she turned around she realized that she wasn't the only one looking after the pee on the floor. Everyone was looking at that. That made her smile. In this charismatic and unfair world still existed persons with some sense to believe in everything what she would say.

"Thank you thank you…my class will start tomorrow!!" She said with a proud smile on her lips as she tried to walk away now. She tried loads of different ways to run away from them. But she couldn't. They were so many with different ages, different hairs and even different eyes. Well would be strange if they had the same everything.

"Finally!!" She exclaimed as she escaped for a little alley that was nearly to the hall and smiled when she walked toward Kate that was looking at her with her typical lunatic look. "Did you get drunk already? Woah, it's your first day of work Kate."

Kathryn looked at her for a second trying to realize that her friend was talking about. It was like in some moments she could talk some language that not evens the dogs knew what that was. "Shut up." She said with her joke tone of voice and smiled slightly looking down at her best friend. This was day that all their life would change.

*

"Did you see my pen?" Frank asked as he looked inside of the pile of drawers that were under the desk. "I can't find it." He kept saying as he was looking, but couldn't find anything. Frank searched everywhere, under the papers that were on the top of the desk, next to the phone, nearly the computer, but nothing.

"On your hand…" Jerry told him as he passed nearly to the desk clerk. He was busy, with both of his hands full with papers and RX as he walked around the hospital halls with no directions at all. "Did you see Dr Lockhart?" He asked without even look at Frank since the books of papers weren´t letting him see anything.

"Trauma one. She is with her patient." Chuny answered when she ran to pick up the phone that was ringing for minutes now since Frank has been too busy with his pen. "County." She simply said in a professional way as she picked up the phone, holding that with her cheek and her shoulder, trying to see the file that she had in her hands.

"The RX that Abby asked for." Jerry told her, ignoring the fact that she was on the phone, handling her that really quickly, trying to not let fall the others paper that he had in his hands, but impossible to stop that. The papers flew in the air, falling on the floor all around the desk and the hall. "Oh no" Jerry started to run after the papers when the electric front door of the hospital opened and the wind that was outside made the papers flew to the other side of the room.

"Thanks…" Chuny said, looking down at the new file in her hands and then at Jerry. "Oh no, not you…I'm sorry. Sure…sure…thank you." She quickly said, nodding her head before placed the phone down, on the right place. "Man coming with a trauma in his head…apparently…accident with two persons…" She informed Sam when she passed by, walking toward the computer to check out one of the names of the patients.

"Morris is with Ray in the room in the end of the hall. I think they are free. Or at least one of them is…" Sam said, looking over her shoulder at Chuny, trying at the same time type something on the laptop.

"What are you looking for?" Luka asked when he walked toward the 'check in/check out' board that was on Sam's right side.

"The name of a child…I still can't find her parents and we need an important surgery." Sam told him, without take her eyes of the screen, cursing under her breath slightly when the name 'Natalie Walker' didn't work on the search bar. "Or she lied or she is not missed…"

"Maybe she was supposed to be in school at that time…search the missed children around here. Didn't they find her next to the lake? East Lake Terr?" Luka asked looking at her for the corner of his eye as he picked up the red marker and started to write something on the board. "One is done." He added, cleaning the one of the names of the top of the board.

"That's a good idea yes." Sam said with a smile on her lips, typing the name of the street and searching for the schools around that area. "Still it was time enough for the parents to search in the hospitals." She added, shaking her head. She had a boy around the patient age and she knew that if she was her mother, she would be worry by now. Like the last time that Alex ran away to go find his father. She went crazy after him and all the parents should be like that.

"You know the persons…" Luka simply said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

*

"Excuse me...can you help me?" A brunette girl asked as she walked toward Luka. She was holding a yellow bag with her hand. "I'm looking for Dr. Kovac."

"Damn you, I left my last bar of twix fell on the floor because of you...i told…" A indian girl said, running to catch up the brunette girl. Her hazel eyes shining with sadness because of the chocolate before stopped in place, looking around the hospital. Her voice betrayed her as she looked at her friend and then at the tall man right in front of her. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you were busy…" She said in her accent and gulped slightly, looking around the room, trying to stay distracted and ignoring the fact that she embarrassed herself.

"I'm Dr Kovac." The tall man said looking at the Indian girl for a moment before returned his attention to the dark hair beauty right in front of him. "You are the new doctor right?"

"Yeahh…" Kathryn nodded her head really quickly, unable to hide her nervousness. "Kathryn Morrison…"

"Sam Taggart." The blond nurse said as she finally left the computer that she was using and smiled at the new doctor, holding her hand out for her to shake.

"Oh right, nice to meet you. You are Samantha right? The nurse?" Kathryn asked really quickly, looking at her and then at the side at her friend that was looking at some patient that was running around the desk clerk without stop and whispering something under his breath. "My friend is here because of the nurse place too…"

"Oh yes, I was waiting for her yes…" Sam said nodding her head quickly, really happy for that. She couldn't help but be happy to be honest. The hospital was in a need to nurses for the er service and that girl was the light in the end of her tunnel. "Hey…" She said turning her attention to the Indian girl as she was waiting for her to say something, but looked like the girl was too much busy looking around at the crazy man.

"Alex…" Kathryn looked at her with a strange look in her face. She knew that Alex used to be crazy, but be crazy in front of the persons that she was going to work with; it wasn't exactly the best idea ever. "Alex…" She repeated herself, but this time she poked her with her shoulder slightly, making the dark skin girl look back at her really surprised.

"Sorry…yes…?!" Alex looked at the tall man (that she didn't exactly catch the name) and then at her friend that was looking between her and the blond girl (that she didn't actually catch the name neither). "Sorry I was…mmm…you know…looking at…him…" She finally said, really embarrassed with her situation at the moment as she pointed at the man right in front of her. "Shouldn't he be in the psycho area?!" She asked, trying to show her point of view.

Luka looked around as she said that. Let's say that around there this situation it was kind of normal and to be honest, it was better this than others things like shot guns, drunks that like to touch the nurses's backsides or others things that he can't even remember right now. "We are working on that. They have no space for him upstairs right now…" He explained.

"He thinks that he is green." Jerry informed Alex as he walked to the desk again, trying to find one of the files that he let fall some minutes ago.

"Oh…like an alien?" Alex asked looking at him slightly weirdo before looked around at the persons. She couldn't help but think that she misunderstood the address. This hospital looked like a sanatorium.

"This is not always like this." Luka quickly said looking at her when he realized the shock expression that she had in her face. The last thing that he wanted it was her giving up of the place.

"Bullshit." Ray added when he overheard Luka and walked toward them with his charismatic smirk on his lips. "This is always like this. Well gets worse on Christmas and Halloween. You should see the kids trying to steal your pants." He said, nodding his head and raising his eyebrows, trying to keep his serious and scared expression on his face.

Alex looked at him for a moment and then around the group. Luka. Sam. Kathryn. Jerry. It was like she was trying to see if they would agree with him or not.

"I was only joking." Ray said, keeping his serious expression, before let out a slightly laugh, waiting for everyone (include Alex) to laugh with him. But they didn't. "Oh come on guys, it was only a joke. It was funny…" He added, still waiting for them to laugh.

"Hey…" Abby said, running toward them. She was breathless, looking around the hospital like she was trying to find something or someone. "Did someone see a old man, with mmm a crazy look, talking alone maybe?" She asked, looking at them. Obvious that it was hard to describe a crazy man. Special when he looks normal like everyone or at least apparently normal.

"Without pants on? He walked to that way…" Alex quickly said, pointing at her right side. She was nodding her head really quickly. Of course that she knew that man, she had been looking at him since she arrived at that place. Wait. Not because he was paintless, of course, but because he was crazy. Did the others realize that he was pantless too? Or it was only her?

"Mmm thanks…" Abby said with a smile on her lips as she looked at her and then around the group. "Abby Lockhart by the way." She added when she was walking in the direction that the girl said. She hoped for the first time in that day that she heard her.

"Nice to meet you." The Indian girl said loudly looking at Abby as she walked away. "She is nice…" She started before looked back at the group, frowning in place and she saw the looks on their faces. "What?"

"You realize that he was pantless?" Kathryn asked, tilting her head to the side, unable to hide the shock tone of her voice. Everyone noticed the crazy expression that the man had in his face, the words that he was saying, the fact that he was walking around the desk…but not that he didn't have his pants on. "I didn't…"

"Oh…" Alex said, blushing slightly before looked away and around the persons. "Maybe I should mmm…talk about mmm…business, right? Mmm sorry I didn't catch your name…" Alex said, biting her bottom lip. Great she was starting her work today, in another city and she was having problems in work already and looked like she was her boss or something like that.

"Its okey…" Sam said, shaking her head. "Samantha Taggart. Sam actually…I will show you around and help you with whatever you need." She said with a smile on her lips slightly before handled Ray a paper with a name. "Check out the name of the school and the parents of Natalie as I sort out this problem with Alex…" She simply said looking at Ray that took the paper from Sam and readied the number that was there, nodding his head as he walked toward the desk phone and started to press the numbers.

"Lets go?" Sam asked looking at Alex that nodded her head and with a smile on her lips, said bye to Kathryn and walked away with Sam.

"Hey…Sheep." Ray said loudly for Alex to be able to hear him. But she didn't. "Alex!" Oh with that she already heard and turned around to look at him. "Ray Barnett. " He quickly added, holding the phone with his shoulder as he looked down at the paper that he was reading at the same time.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. This won't start in a good way. First he called her sheep or whatever he called her and now looked like he was ignoring the fact that she was looking at him. And that was one of the things that she hated the most. "Alexandra Malik." She said with sarcasm and turned around to walk away with Sam, not giving him time to even open his mouth to say something to her.

"She is always like that." Kathryn quickly said looking at Ray that was now looking at Alex as she is walking away with Sam to the first floor. "Kathryn Morrison." She said, smiling at him. She didn't want to make enemies in her first day of course. Something was telling her that all those people will be important to her life. And she believes in destiny and feelings.

Ray nodded his head at her with a smile before turned around when someone spoke to the other side of the phone line, leaving Luka finally alone with Kathryn. "Shall I show you the locker room and the rest of the hospital?" He asked looking at her.

With that she simply nodded her head and walked besides him down the hall. This will be a long day, but for sure that perfect start.

* * *

Note: Omg I can't believe that the season chapter is done. Ready for the next one? I'm dying to write that now and I'm in love for Alex, she is totally a girlfighter (lmao). Sooo like I promised, I have been thinking about the actresses that I will use for Alex and Kathryn and I made a decision and since I didn't get any review the last time and all of that.

For Alex Malik I thought about Freida Pinto (.); and why did I thought about her, because she has that face of cute girl and very professional girl, that I really want Alex to be. And all the others Indian actress I couldn't mix the beauty to that.

Now for Kathryn Morrison I thought about Rachel McAdams maybe?! In a very brunette way like this (.com/ithaca_is_home/images/rachel_) what do you think?

Well let me know what you think. After all is like we are writing this story together. Reviews are always love to me. And sorry about the mistakes, be Portuguese and write so most right now is a kind of hard, actually.

One more thing. Do you like the chapters long like this? Or maybe a little shorter?

Love you all,

Xxx

Isabela


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Name: "Saving Myself"**

**Rate: T**

**Start: In season 13, with Luka already the chef. Gates is already an intern and Ray already saw Gates with Neela, but didn't ask Katey out or something. Just go with the story and you will see what will happen.**

**Autor: Isabela**

**Chapter: 3**

**Summary: A new girl arrives County General Hospital. A new docter is coming. A crazy nurse is eating all the McFlurries during her duty. A couple comes to stay. And an old docter is back. How will everyone deal with this?!**

**Note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, meant a lot to me. And now answering some of the questions, I'm not actually sure how much important Ray is in that story. Well more how important he is, because he is important. But I don't know if it's in a love way or other thing. But anyway, Neela will be in the story in this chapter already. **

* * *

*

"I thought you were working already." Alex asked when she walked inside of the locker room and saw Kathryn, looking at something on the wall. That was something that was messing with her thoughts, because something that Kate wasn't, was distracted. For her, work was work and when that time would come, she would only do that.

"I was looking at some picture here." Kathryn said to her without even look at her. Her eyes were set on the picture that was on the wall. A doctor for sure, she knew. The man (probably short and grumpy) had a stethoscope in his left hand and a book in the other. Maybe it was the doctor that built that hospital. She knew that Dr Kovac told her his name, but to be honest she didn't catch that. Kate was too busy thinking about her new city and her new job.

"Are you hearing what I'm saying?" Alex asked her as she closed the door right behind her and walked toward the coffee machine. That was the only thing that she wanted right now, nothing more, just a black and no sugar coffee. But obvious that she had to admit that was unusually from her. Alexandra Malik loves sugar; No she is obsessed for sugar and for all the stuff that has sugar. Lollypops, ice creams with all the flavors, mentos and marshmallows (special the pink and blue ones). Oh and chocolate too… Like everything to be honest. "I'm talking for hours now and you didn't even answer me. Typical." She added as she looked down after a cup.

Kathryn looked at her friend over her shoulder but didn't say anything. What could she say after all? She knew that Alex was right.

"Are you listening to me? Or do you have some kind of cotton in your ears?" The Indian girl asked as she picked up one of the blue cups that were on the cupboard and filled that with black coffee. Alex rested her back against the table right behind her, at the same time as she started at her best friend back, waiting for her to give her some explication. But that explication that she was waiting for ages now didn't come.

"I don't know what to say to you…" Kathryn simply said, turning her head to look back at the picture on the wall. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell her what was going on. It was like she didn't feel the need to tell her that.

"So you will simply stay here…looking at some ugly picture of a man that probably is dead already when you have more than a life to save outside of this room?" Alex asked and took a sip of her black coffee. She would do everything to make her friend talk and she knew that soon or later she would be the winner of that conversation. _She always was_ _after all_.

Kate looked at the picture one last time before turned around to look at Alex. She seriously didn't know what to say to her or what explain to her. She didn't want to explain to her what was happening to her. At least not right now. "Alex i…"

BANG!!

The locker room's door opened suddenly and Luka looked between Alex and Kathryn for a moment. He was looking after Kate for some minutes now. One of the doctors was finishing his shift, but one of his patients still needed to make some exam and couldn't be alone.

"I'm sorry if you are busy, Kathryn, but we have a situation here and we need your help. I guess that you will have to organize your locker later or something. I'm sorry." Luka said with a smile on his lips, looking at the new doctor for an instant before turned his eyes to stare at the locker. _She still didn't open it_.

"Yeah sure…" She simply said nodding her head, looking at him for a second, still lost in her thoughts. She couldn't help it. She still had that story in her head, her conversation with Alex that actually didn't happen. But really deeply inside of her she was glad that didn't happen. She didn't want to say something that later she would probably regret.

"Okay…" Luka said, looking at her with a concern look on his face. There was something wrong in this story after all. Who would be the doctor that would change from one of the best hospitals in the country to a middle one in a city like Chicago? Rain and snow instead of sun and free cabs around the city…only if it was a crazy doctor or one full of problems. "Oh and Alexandra…" He added when he was about to walk away. "If you want you can help her. But take your time; Sam is around to help for a few more hours…" Luka said in his accent looking at the petite Indian girl, taking a moment before stepped out of the room, closing the door right behind him.

The tension was back to the room. It was the first day of their new life and obvious didn't start in the best way. "Can be better…" Kathryn said lowly under her breath as she looked at her friend and then around the room. She walked slowly to the table and picked up her white coat that was on the back of the chair right besides Alex. "I'm sorry I have to go…" She added as she put that on slowly. Kate picked up the notebook that was on the top of the table and placed that inside of her pocket and without a second look at her friend she walked toward the door and opened that, stepping out of the room.

"Typical…" Alex whispered slowly, looking down at her shoes. She didn't know what she had to talk about this every time that she was alone with Kathryn. In fact she didn't have to, did she? She could just wait and see when her friend would tell her. That's what a good friend would do. Isn't she right? "I don't know anymore. I hate…THIS!" She yelled the last part really loudly. It was something that she always did when she was alone. Yell and yell and yell. In fact she would tell the first person that she would see to yell too, because that's, in fact a good medical treatment. All the frustrated persons don't need to be so stressed and so worried if they would yell all the time. But if you have a Chinese neighbor…don't try that because that would be seriously a problem. At least if you are Audrey Hepburn and your name is Holly Golightly.

"I think my ears are burning now because of you." A male voice said when the door opened. She didn't know why but that voice was familiar to her.

"Oh it's you…" Alex said, raising an eyebrow when she looked at the side and saw a brunette man, looking weird at her…or maybe it was concern.

"Yelling that tell you will make scared your next patient…" Ray said, looking at her for a second before closed the door behind him and walked toward the coffee machine.

_That room is popular damn. _Alex shook her head looking down at the cup that she was still holding in her hand. For the first time she realized that she forgot her coffee with all the problems that she was having. "Not everyone has ears so…sensitive like you…" She said with a smirk on her lips when she looked back up at him and placed her cup on the table behind her. She wouldn't drink that for sure. It was cold now and the last thing that she wanted in that cold city it was a cold drink too. And yes cold and cold is a perfect mix, but for her cold and warm is better without any doubt.

"Want?" Ray simply asked when he held up his cup of coffee. And with that she had sure of two things. Well maybe three after all. First, he was ignoring her bad and insensible comment. Second, he always pays attention of everything that is around him…after all he realized that she didn't want her coffee anymore, maybe because he knew that was cold or something?! And third, he has a heart.

"No thanks. I need to go back to work." She simply said, shaking her head and smiled gently when she looked down at her cup that was on the table. Alex sighed slightly, taking a few minutes before stepped away from the table and walked slowly toward the door, picking up her new identification that she left early when she first found Kathryn there and with a clip she placed that on her medical shirt pocket.

He was looking at her the entire time as he was drinking his coffee. She was strange. In a very different way to be honest, just like her friend, but maybe she was even worse. Ray had to agree that she could be nice, like this time, but still, it was something wrong with her.

"Do you have a neighbor that is chinese?" Alex asked that when she opened the locker room's door and for a moment, maybe still lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize exactly what she was asking.

"What?" He asked again to make sure that he didn't have wax in his ears. This time he looked up at her and leant his head forward a little, raising his eyebrows.

Alex looked up at him for a second in silence, maybe wondering if she should actually ask him that again or simply ignore the fact that he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. Like none was. "Is your neighbor Chinese?" She asked again, balancing the door with the tip of her black shoe and looking at him like she was waiting for an answer.

"No…what is all about?" He asked, still looking at him, confused. Yes, for the first time today he was confused. He knew this morning when he woke up that seeing Neela and Gates in a passionately and 'tongue business' kiss yesterday, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing of his week.

"Is your secret name Holly for any chance?" She decided to take a change, looking hopeful at him.

_Maybe she was really crazy yes. _"No…" He answered her honest, like waiting for her to say something with sense after all.

"So don't worry…you can yell too. Stress is bad for your heart." Alex simply added, sighing gently with a happy expression on her face. It was obvious that she was glad for his answer, for some reason. And with that she smiled at him and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving a confused Ray alone.

*

"Hello Mrs Peterson. Can you tell me exactly what happen with your husband?" Kathryn asked looking at the woman right in front of her.

"My back hurts." The man complained, right behind them. He was laid down on his back on a stretcher, looking at the ceiling and Kate was talking with his wife.

"Don't worry Mr Peterson. We already called one of the nurses to make an exam to see if your spine is in one piece. Just don't move." She said, not even looking at the man that without any of them seeing was trying to move and lay on his side to be in more comfortable position.

"My husband was alone in home and since our little boy Joe left that he is not in himself anymore. My Joe married three weeks ago and now it's only me and my husband. We need some help with the lights and all of that, but this time our neighbor wasn't in his home and we didn't have light outside of our building and my husband decided to change that alone." The woman started telling her between sobs, but then stopped suddenly.

Kathryn looked at her worried for a moment. The last thing that she wanted was the woman to have a heart attack right in her first day of work and right in front of her without even be her patient. "Mrs Peterson…"

The woman looked at the doctor but didn't say anything; she simply started to cry like it was the end of the world when her husband looked like it was apparently fine.

"Is that the other green alien?" Sam asked when she walked toward Kathryn and saw the woman crying on Kate's shoulder now.

Kathryn looked up at the blond nurse and shook her head. "No is the wife of my patient. He needs an exam to see how his spine is. And I actually asked that for like half of an hour." She said, raising an eyebrow at the nurse.

"We are busy too and look like there is another woman that thinks that is a green alien." Sam told her as she looked down at the woman. "Do you need something Mrs? Water with sugar? Something?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

"What is doing a bird beak on this man's back?" Alex asked when she stepped into the trauma one to help Kate. She had that disgusted expression on her face, at the same time that she was looking at Mr Peterson's back.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up at the Indian girl when she said that and then back down at the man that was laid on his side with a pain expression. "Did you ever turn him around?" She asked looking back at Kathryn that was so surprise like both of the nurses.

"No…I thought that the other doctor…I meant…he would do that no?" She asked looking up at Sam and then at Alex. The last one already, moving toward the man, sitting down on the chair next to the stretcher that was empty and picked up a medical scissors from the metallic tray to try and take off some of the rests of the beak and of the feathers that were still there. "I'm sorry…" Kathryn said, standing up, finally leaving Mrs Peterson side that was looking with attention at her husband with a face full of tears that were still falling down her cheeks.

"That will need saturation and a few points…sew for sure." Alex informed the man when she heard him screaming 'damn' when she took the full beak off his back. "I'm sorry." She said lowly to make the man feel more comfortable and placed the scissor down on the tray and took a few of cotton to clean the wound, since the blood ran down his back, trying to be careful to not hurt him. "Kathryn?"

"Huh?!" The brunette doctor said, looking down at what Alex was doing.

"You are the doctor…" The Indian girl looked up for the first time at her friend, wondering what was wrong with her, after all never ever before Kathryn would miss something like this.

"Right…" Kate said, looking up at Alex, meeting her eyes for the first time since their last conversation, but didn't move to take her place on the chair.

"You know forget…I will do that alone…" Alex said, shaking her head. She couldn't say if she was mad or simply disappointed with the fact that her friend wasn't really into her work today. That she didn't see that the man was in pain because of a bird and not because of the spine (without forget that he had splints on one of his arms and his left leg). "Really don't worry…maybe you need to take a break or something…I will work on that with Sam. Right Sam?" Alex asked, looking up at the blond nurse that was right besides her, waiting for her support on that. After all didn't look like a so complicated case like that and that they could work out alone without her help.

"Right…maybe you should take some fresh air…" Sam agreed, nodding her head when she looked up at Kate and rested her hand on the young doctor shoulder for some comfort before turned around and walked to the other side of Alex's chair to pick up a needle and some thread from the tray.

"Right…" Kathryn looked down at the man, that was with his eyes closed, probably scared with what could happen next. But she knew what would happen next. At least with her…she would feel guilty for everything what happened, for be distracted and not really with her mind in her work today, because of her problems and Alex would be mad with her. Without forget the fact that everyone in the hospital will think about her like a loser that is not even capable to make her work in her first day.

"You are a loser Kathryn Morrison…" She murmured slowly when she turned around and ignoring everyone that was around her or even talking with her, she walked toward the electronic door and stepped outside of the building. _Maybe she really needs some fresh air._

*

"Neela." Jerry called for her when she stepped out of the elevator. Her shift started like an hour ago and she was already with three cases in hands and plus one more exam that Morris had left in her hands. Or it was the new doctor? Well it wouldn't matter anyway because it was something that it wasn't exactly her business and she had to come downstairs to look at that like she didn't have anything more to do.

"Hey Jerry. Something wrong?" She asked with her English accent when she looked at the man. She was tired yes; because she didn't sleep very well last night and today she had to wake up really early to assist to a surgery that Lucien asked for her to be there. Don't get her wrong. It wasn't because she didn't want to be there. Really deeply inside of her she knew that she would love to see all the surgeries that she could and learn more every day. Really, she wanted to be there too, but she was tired and that would mean one less hour of her sleep.

"Nothing, just some letter for you…maybe you should see when you are less busy?" He asked looking at her when he gave her an envelope.

Neela took the letter from him and looked down at that. It was from England, so maybe it was her family. "Thank you." She said with a tiredly smile when she looked up at him again and placed the letter inside of her pocket again.

"Hey Neela." Sam said when she crossed the room to the other side.

"Oh hey…" She said, looking over her shoulder when Sam walked next to her and nodded her head slowly. _Busy day around here._

Sam wasn't the first one and it wouldn't be the last one that she would see in that day for sure. So maybe she shouldn't be so worried or so surprises because of that right? She already worked there at full time and she knew exactly how was that place when she used to spend almost 12 hours of her time there. Sometimes more.

"Hey…I'm Dr. Rasgotra." She said when she arrived at trauma one. "The Dr called me because we needed to make some exam, but I guess that maybe we should see if the surgery is needed." Neela explained looking at the man that was there.

"Mrs Peterson." The woman that was on the chair next to the stretcher said when she stood up and held out her hand for the doctor to shake.

"Here I'm…" Alex said when she entered inside of the room too, holding a tray with some cotton and alcohol and closed the door with her feet, trying to be careful to not let everything fall on the floor. "Sorry I'm late but Nurse Taggart had to get some…Oh…" She exclaimed when she looked up and realized that there was another person on the room too. And apparently it was a doctor. "Dr Rasgotra…"

Neela looked at the side at the woman when she entered and raised an eyebrow at her. She was a pretty Indian girl. And that would have to mean that she wasn't the only one in that hospital anymore. In part she was glad and for other… "How do you know?" She asked with her English accent, wondering for a second how she knew her name.

"Mmm the identification card…" Alex simply said, pointing at the card that was holding on Neela's shirt. She looked up at her for a moment confused before walked toward the man that was still on the same position that she left him and sat down on the other chair next to his stretcher and picked up a pair of gloves.

"Oh right…." The doctor said, looking down at her card for a moment. That was a stupid question for sure. Maybe because her night it was the best after all. An hour is nothing in a normal human being life. "I'm sorry but you are not a doctor." She said, raising her eyebrows at her. She was waiting for a new doctor, not a new nurse and after all it was a doctor that called her downstairs to see the patient because of the exam and maybe possible surgery and it wasn't a nurse. Maybe it was the wrong room. It was trauma one or room one? Now she was confused.

"Alex Malik." Alex said, realizing that she didn't even say her name to her. _My head was flying in the sky for sure_. She stood up and held her hand out to shake the other Indian doctor. Or perhaps English? She had an English accent right?!

"Nice to meet you…Neela Rasgotra. Neela is enough." She said with a sweet smile on her lips when she held her hand out to shake the new nurse hand too.

"Ask help of a doc…sheep?" A male voice said in a joke tone of voice when the door opened.

Both of the women looked at the same time and Ray was standing nearly the door with a tray in his hand and looking at them.

*

* * *

**Chapter three is done YAY!! Now I have to study for my exam and took me to hours to write this. But with the reviews I couldn't help myself. I'm so glad that you all liked my story. Well hope that you like this new chapter too. It was the first time that Ray saw Neela since the Gates kiss and it was the first time that Neela talked with Alex! Did Kathryn look weird to you? I think she does in some kind of way.**

**Well anyway, sorry for the mistakes, but I'm so tired that this time I couldn't bother to see what I did wrong and what I did right. And after all I'm Portuguese, so sorry.**

**Hope you liked it. You know, reviews are love for him and I'm waiting for some.**

**Love you all,**

**xxx**


End file.
